Now That's What I Call Music 11 (UK series)
Now That's What I Call Music 11 or Now 11 was released in 1988. The album is the 11th edition of the (UK) Now! series. It was released on double vinyl, audio cassette, CD and VHS Video selection formats. It spent three weeks at number one in the UK Albums Chart. Track listing Disc one # Pet Shop Boys : "Always on My Mind" # Belinda Carlisle : "Heaven Is a Place on Earth" # Billy Ocean : "Get Outta My Dreams, Get into My Car" # Jermaine Stewart : "Say It Again" # Eddy Grant : "Gimme Hope Jo'Anna" # Eddie Cochran : "C'Mon Everybody" # Morrissey : "Suedehead" # Elton John : "Candle in the Wind" # Wet Wet Wet : "Angel Eyes (Home and Away)" # Johnny Hates Jazz : "Turn Back the Clock" # T'Pau : "Valentine" # Billy Idol : "Hot in the City" # Sinéad O'Connor : "Mandinka" # The Mission : "Tower of Strength" # Whitesnake : "Give Me All Your Love" Disc two # Kylie Minogue : "I Should Be So Lucky" # Mel and Kim : "That's the Way It Is" # Joyce Sims : "Come into My Life" # Jellybean featuring Elisa Fiorillo : "Who Found Who" # Bananarama : "I Can't Help It" # Dollar : "Oh L'amour" # Vanessa Paradis : "Joe Le Taxi" # Morris Minor & The Majors : "Stutter Rap (No Sleep Til Bedtime)" # Bomb The Bass : "Beat Dis" # Coldcut featuring Yazz : "Doctorin' the House" # Krush : "House Arrest" # Jack 'n' Chill : "The Jack That House Built" # Beatmasters featuring The Cookie Crew : "Rok Da House" # Two Men, a Drum Machine and a Trumpet : "I'm Tired of Getting Pushed Around" # Climie Fisher : "Rise to the Occasion" Video Selection A video selection was also released on VHS featuring a selection of tracks that featured on the main album release. # Pet Shop Boys : "Always on My Mind" # Belinda Carlisle : "Heaven Is a Place on Earth" # Jermaine Stewart : "Say It Again" # Morrissey : "Suedehead" # Elton John : "Candle in the Wind" # Joyce Sims : "Come into My Life" # Wet Wet Wet : "Angel Eyes (Home and Away)" # The Mission : "Tower of Strength" # Whitesnake : "Give Me All Your Love" # Johnny Hates Jazz : "Turn Back the Clock" # T'Pau : "Valentine" # Climie Fisher : "Rise to the Occasion" # Jack 'n' Chill : "The Jack That House Built" # Morris Minor & The Majors : "Stutter Rap (No Sleep Til Bedtime)" See also * Now That's What I Call Music! * Discography of Now That's What I Call Music! Category:Now That's What I Call Music! albums (British series) Category:1988 compilation albums Category:Virgin Records compilation albums Category:EMI Records compilation albums Category:1988 video albums Category:Music video compilation albums Category:Pop video albums Category:Virgin Records video albums Category:EMI Records video albums Category:Polygram compilation albums Category:Polygram video albums